khumbafandomcom-20200215-history
Mama V
Mama V es una amable madre maternal que ayuda con un amigo con su amigo Bradley en su aventura. Storylines Mama V (full name revealed by Bradley to be Valencia) is a kind motherly female wildebeest who was in the desert with her friend Bradley the ostrich. They see a half stripes zebra and an African wild dog come along. The zebra was named Khumba and the wild dog was named Skalk. Mama V and Bradley were told that Khumba wanted to go to a watering hole past three mountain peaks to gain his stripes and they agreed to come along with him. The African Wild Dogs sprang up ready to attack the zebra and the three when Skalk explained to them that he is the ticket to their water supply. Mama V and Bradley found out that Khumba is heading to a watering hole and agreed to assist him.Mama V took Khumba in like a child and cared for eccentric Bradley although bickers with him the whole time. Soon after, Skalk leaves to his pack. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. Mama V, Khumba, and Bradley cross a desertec roat at night to find a lit bonfire to camp around for the night. The next day while travelling the three got stuck behind a tall wire fence. Then they encounter a herd of Springboks who were charging at them and helped them plow down the fence. Phango paws Skalk down and forces him to tell him where the zebra's going, so Skalk did. Mama V, Khumba, and Bradley had a bonfire at night. Then they encounter a herd of Springbok who help them plow down a tall wire fence. They end up at a random watering hole at Ying's Animal Sanctuary. Khumba walks in it and his stripes don't show up. A family of meerkats asked him nicely to get out of their drinking water. They also met an endangered Scottish speaking Riverine Rabbit . A female Fennec Fox gave Mama V a masage and Mama V stated they're safe from Phango here. Khumba was still determined to get going. The Meerkats said the camera crew comes every day but Khumba told them they had to head off. Then the camera crew came in safari carts which Khumba ran from until they caught him in one of the carts. Riverine Rabbit ran up a plateau and jumped on one of the windshields which crashed the cart freeing Khumba. The Meerkat Family begged them to stay but Mama V said they had to gop on. The rabbit told them to go to The Black Eagle . While traveling up the mountain to The Black Eagle, Mama V couldn't get through the gap and let Bradley and Khumba go on. The three met up again at The Abandoned Farm. An old, demented, psychotic sheep, Nora, wearing hear dead husband's skull and horns saw them through the barn window as intruders, busted out the door, and came charging at them. She is crazy laughing and talking loudly to herself. She flips Bradley up in the air with her head and he lands with his head in between a pitchfork. Nora pushes a thin machine towards them as Bradley gets his head out. Khumba traps her in the pen and Mama V latches the gate. Nora's husband's skull flies off. Mama V tears thinking of her child that Phango killed. Khumba goes off on his own and meets up with The Gemsbok Elder who tells him where to go. Outside the perimeter, Tombi and Seko were amazed to discover that Khumba is still alive and is heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. He is rescued by the Gemsbok elder. Mama V and Bradley had a close confrontation with Phango when Bradley blurted out where he was going but he'll never find him. Phango realizes Khumba's heading for his cave and returns there. Mama V and Bradley realize he's heading towards Phango's cave. Discovering the map led to Phango's lair the dueteroginists fall out and decide Khumba should finish this solitarily. Khumba is saved by the Gemsbok Elder. Mama V and Bradley become concerned and decide to turn back and warn Khumba. During their epic underwater battle, Phango headlocked Khuma's body to a rock while a large chunk of rock splinters it and cracks the walls of the cave. A waterfall emerges and eventually a watering hole at the surface. The zebras, antelopes, and friends are gathered watching in suspense. Phango scratches his white butt. Khumba pushes the rock that Phango is grasping on down and Phango falls to the bottom of the waterfall dying, with a second piece falling on him. Soon the rocks start to fall and Khumba falls the the bottom of the ground. He is presumed dead but awakens. He gains his actual full stripes and everybody is happy. Back at the Zebra Clan, all the new friends are playing games with each other and the zebras and Mama V is talking to Bradley. Characteristics Personality Mama V is nice, kind, and motherly towards both Khumba and Bradley. She is a very sweet animal but tends to bicker back and forth with Bradley. She has belief and confidence in Khumba. Bradley is Mama V's best friend. It is likely that before Khumba came along, Bradley was Mama V's only friend and same with Bradley. However she also holds much sadness because of her calf that Phango killed in the past as she was unable to protect it and as such take's in any and all stray's and acts like an older sister/mother to them. Appearance Mama V is a stout brown wildebeest with tan smooth horns and black eyeliner and shadow thinly around her eyes. She has a crescent of brown dots under her one eye and a crescent of white dots above her other. She has a gap between her top two teeth. Relationships 'Friendships' Bradley Bradley is Mama V's best friend and travel companion. She cares very much about him but often bickers with him. It is likely that Bradley was her only friend before Khumba. Khumba Mama V treated Khumba as one of her own and always believed in him. She is always kind and protective towards Khumba. Skalk Mama V has casually met Skalk but Skalk retreated back to his pack before they really got to know each other well. Riverine Rabbit These two have casually met and Riverine Rabbit has somewhat helped them a bit. 'Rivalries' Phango Like all animals she is afraid of Phango the leopard, who is the main antagonist of the movie who jeopardized Khumba's life. Mama V and Bradley came into a close encounter with him once. She also tears up thinking of her child Phango killed years ago because she couldn't protect it. Nora Nora broke out of the barn on the farm for a psychological reason gone mad. Khumba led her into the pen while Mama V latched it up. Gallery Khumba Friendship Bonding.jpg|Friendship Bonding Khumba, Mama V, and Bradley.jpg Khumba Gang.jpg Mama V and Khumba.png Friendship Bonding 2.jpg|Friendship Bonding 2 Loretta Devine as Mama V in Khumba.jpg|Loretta Devine as Mama V in Khumba Mama V and Khumba 3.jpg Mama V massage.jpg|Mama V massage Mama V and Bradley at The Abandoned Farm.jpg|Mama V and Bradley at The Abandoned Farm Large tfno6TPzDa5IicLhhAgOPfSfTuy.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bovids Category:Antelopes Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Family Category:Adults